


Valentinstagsüberraschung

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Holidays, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala hat sich eine Valentinstagsüberraschung für Daniel überlegt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentinstagsüberraschung

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Athor

„Sa-am…“  
Es gab nur eine Person, die ihren einsilbigen Namen mit mindestens zwei Silben aussprechen konnte. Hätte sie ein Oszillogramm davon gemacht, wäre die wellenförmig verlaufende Kurve nur zu deutlich gewesen.  
Sam schaute von ihrer Arbeit auf und legte den Stift aus der Hand. „Vala. Was gibt es?“ 

Vala lächelte Sam vorsichtig an, machte die drei Schritte auf den großen Labortisch zu und setzte sich dann mit einer Pobacke so auf die Ecke, dass sie so gerade nicht Sams Bericht verdeckte. „Heute ist der 13. Februar.“  
„Stimmt. Doch seit wann bist du abergläubisch?“ Sam zog die Brauen hoch und schaute Vala fragend an. 

Vala drehte den Bericht zu sich, damit sie einen Blick drauf werfen konnte. „Abergläubisch? Was gibt es denn am 13. Februar zu befürchten?“, erwiderte sie nur halb bei der Sache, weil sie den Text und die Tabellen überflog.  
„Nun, manche Leute mögen Freitag den 13. nicht, sie denken ...“ 

Vala unterbrach sie: „Sind das die Messungen von der Ori-Waffe, die Mitchell auf PX6 447 gefunden hat?“ Mit ihrem Finger fuhr sie die Zahlenkolonne nach.  
„Ja. Doch bisher gibt es noch keine Auswertungen.“ Sam zog das Blatt wieder herum. „Was ist also mit dem heutigen Datum?“  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Vala zuckte bedauernd die Schultern und schenkte Sam ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. Vala schaffte es immer wieder, ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe zu stellen. „Aber du hast doch gesagt…“  
„Ja. Also, wenn heute der 13. Februar ist, ist morgen der 14.“ Auffordernd schaute Vala Sam an und beugte sich etwas vor. „Hngh?“ Einladend breitete sie die Hände aus, so als solle Sam dort ihre Antwort reinlegen. 

„Ich habe jede Menge zu tun, Vala und bin mit der Abfolge des Kalenders vertraut. Sag also endlich, worum es geht!“, entgegnete Sam deutlich genervt. Sie hatte keine Zeit für Valas Spielchen. Konnte sie nicht Daniel nerven gehen?  
Einen Moment überlegte Vala, ob sie bei diesem Tonfall schmollen sollte, dann entschied sie sich anders, beschloss großzügig über Sams offensichtlich schlechte Laune hinwegzusehen und meinte grinsend: „Morgen ist doch dieser Valentinstag. Und ich habe aus sicherer Quelle, dass man da seinem …“, sie zögerte einen Moment und grinste noch breiter, „… Herzblatt etwas schenkt. Da wollte ich dich fragen, ob wir nach der Arbeit noch etwas shoppen wollen.“ 

Shoppen? Mit Grausen erinnerte sich Sam an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Einkaufsausflug – sie hatte mehr Geld ausgegeben, als sie vorgehabt hatte und war nur mit Mühe um ein paar rosa Plüschschlappen herumgekommen. Vala hatten die Dinger sofort in helles Entzücken versetzt und sie hatte sie umgehend gekauft. Sam fragte sich noch heute, wie Daniel wohl darauf reagiert hatte, denn Vala hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass die Schuhe und auch das rosa Negligé, das sie danach erstanden hatten, zu Daniels Erbauung vorgesehen waren. 

Obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich war, das gemeinsame Einkaufen auch Spaß gemacht hatte. Dank Vala hatte sie Geschäfte von innen kennen gelernt, bei denen sie nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, hinein zu gehen. Und wer weiß, ob sie sonst Unterwäsche von Victoria’s Secret im Schrank hätte…  
Deshalb beschloss sie auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen und erkundigte sich zweifelnd: „Aber keine rosa Plüschschlappen?“ 

„Nichts zum Anziehen.“ Vala winkte lachend ab. „Liebe geht durch den Magen, lautet doch eines eurer Sprichwörter.“  
„Also willst du Schokolade für Daniel kaufen?“, schloss Sam.  
„Schokolade? Nein. Oder besser gesagt, nicht nur“, erklärte Vala verschwörerisch und senkte ihre Stimme. „Ich habe im Internet einen Delikatessen-Laden in Colorado Springs entdeckt, der Valentinstags Spezialitäten anbietet. Du glaubst es nicht, was es da alles gibt!“  
Aufgeregt wippte sie auf dem Labortisch herum und Sam brachte einen Aktenordner in Sicherheit.  
„Von der Pizza in Herzform, über Schokoladenküsse bis zu „Liebes-Erdbeeren“ mit Mascarpone gefüllt. Alles, was ich brauche, ist eine Fahrgelegenheit ins Einkaufszentrum.“ 

Liebes-Erdbeeren? Schokoladenküsse? Nun, das wäre doch auch etwas für den Besuch, den sie morgen erwartete, musste Sam plötzlich denken. Gar keine schlechte Idee! Aber einen Einwand hatte sie noch: „Wir sollten den Einkauf auf morgen früh verschieben, dann sind die Sachen frisch.“  
Begeistert sprang Vala auf. „Das heißt, du kommst mit?“ So ganz konnte es sie noch nicht glauben, dass sie nicht länger quengeln musste. 

„Ich muss morgen sowieso Lebensmittel einkaufen“, milderte Sam ihre Zustimmung ab. Sie wollte Valas überschäumendem Temperament nicht noch mehr Nahrung geben und darüber hinaus sicherstellen, dass sie tatsächlich nur den Delikatessenladen besuchen würden.  
„Phantastisch!“ Vala umarmte Sam kurz begeistert, dann ging sie federnden Schrittes aus dem Labor. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und meinte mit verführerischer Stimme: „Es gibt dort auch männliche Geschlechtsteile aus Traubenzucker!“  
Sam lachte: „Da wird Daniel sicher ganz wild drauf sein!“ 

\-------------------------------------

Vierundzwanzig Stunden später stand Vala vor Daniels Bungalow. Sie hatte mal ganz vorsichtig hintenherum nachgefragt, was er an diesem Wochenende wohl machen würde und hatte sich anhören müssen, was er noch alles an Arbeit für das SGC zu erledigen hatte. Sein einziges Zugeständnis an das Wochenende war – er würde es daheim erledigen. Das passte Vala ganz perfekt in den Plan! So hatte sie nur ein ganz klein wenig gedrängelt, er solle doch mit ihr ins Kino gehen, denn wenn sie gar nichts vorgeschlagen hätte, wäre er misstrauisch geworden.  
Natürlich hatte er abgelehnt, aber immerhin hatte sie dabei einen Kinobesuch für das nächste Wochenende herausgeschlagen, auch nicht schlecht. 

Vala ging um das Haus herum zu der Terrassentür. Dies sollte schließlich eine Überraschung werden, da konnte sie sich nicht mit Klingeln aufhalten. Sie stellte ihre beiden Einkauftaschen auf den Boden, beschattete ihre Augen mit der Hand und spähte durch die Glastür in das Innere des Wohnzimmers. Keine Spur von Daniel. Gut so. Dann saß er wohl in seinem Arbeitszimmer, wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie fummelte einen Dietrich aus ihrer Tasche und war mal wieder erstaunt, wie viel Vertrauen die Tau’ri in ihre Mitmenschen hatten. Denn nach kaum 30 Sekunden gab die Terrassentür nach und Vala konnte die Tür aufstoßen. 

Sie nahm ihre Taschen wieder auf und schlich auf Zehenspitzen durchs Wohnzimmer bis ins Esszimmer. Sie hörte sich aufmerksam um, aber kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen. Rasch räumte sie ein paar Bücher vom Tisch, dann kramte sie aus der ersten Tasche eine weiße Tischdecke hervor. Sie breitete sie über den Tisch und – damit Daniel sofort wüsste, was Sache wäre – zog sie noch einen Tischläufer, der mit roten Herzen übersät war, hervor und breitete ihn ebenfalls über den Tisch. Zwei rote Kerzen dazu, ein Glas mit einer dunkelroten Rose drin, die nur ganz leicht ramponiert aussah und das Ganze hatte schon einen schön valentinstagsmäßigen Touch. 

Vala zog die zweite Tasche heran und begann all die Schüsselchen und Schälchen auf dem Tisch zu verteilen, die sie eingekauft hatte. Salate und Antipasti, Spargel und Austern, winzige Weißbrothappen und frisches Obst. Sie richtete alles ansprechend auf dem Tisch an und holte Servietten mit roten Herzen hervor. Es folgten kleine Brote in Herzform, Butter in Herzform, Käse in Herzform und nur für eine Sekunde kam ihr der Gedanken, dass das ein wenig Overkill war, dann schob sie ihn wieder beiseite. Sie trat vom Tisch zurück und bewunderte ihr Meisterwerk. Wenn das Daniel nicht endlich in die richtige Richtung schicken würde, was ihre Absichten auf ihn betrafen, dann wusste sie auch nicht. 

Nachdem sie den Tisch gedeckt hatte, entledigte sie sich ihrer Jacke und zupfte die schwarze Bluse, die sie darunter trug, in Form. Über dem Ausschnitt zog sie sie noch ein Stückchen nach unten und da sie sie bewusst einen Nummer zu klein gewählt hatte, betonte der Ausschnitt jetzt erfreulich ihren Busen. 

Vala zog die Bänder aus ihren Zöpfen und schüttelte ihre Mähne aus. Sie lockerte sie mit den Händen ein wenig auf und nahm einen kleinen Spiegel aus ihrer Handtasche, um das Resultat kritisch zu überprüfen. Sie zupfte noch einmal an der Bluse, dann war sie zufrieden. Sie bediente sich großzügig an einem Pfefferminz-Mundspray, stopfte alles wieder in die Handtasche zurück und atmete einmal tief durch. Auf in den Kampf. 

\------------------------------------------------

Sehr darauf bedacht, auf ihren hohen Absätzen keinen Lärm zu verursachen, schlich sie durch den Flur zu Daniels Arbeitszimmer. Dabei kam sie am Schlafzimmer vorbei, aus dem leise Musik ertönte. Oh, Mist! Sollte Daniel heute früher zu Bett gegangen sein? Und womöglich schon schlafen? Nun, dann müsste sie wohl etwas unschuldigen Krach veranstalten, so dass er wieder wach wurde. Nicht ganz so leise, wie ursprünglich geplant, drückte sie die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. 

Halbdunkel empfing sie, die Nachttischleuchte, war auf schummeriges Licht herunter gedimmt, die Fensterläden geschlossen. Ihre Augen brauchten einen Moment, sich an das Dunkel zu gewöhnen, dann konnte sie erkennen, dass Daniel nicht allein im Zimmer war! Er lag mit … Cameron Mitchell auf dem Bett! 

Vala riß erstaunt die Augen auf. Beide waren nur noch in Unterwäsche und beide berührten mit den Händen den Körper des anderen, sanft die Taille umfassend. 

Verdammt! Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Daniel hatte den Spröden nicht nur gemimt, er wollte sie wirklich nicht. Er stand auf Jungs! Dann hätte sie doch besser Cameron angebaggert – doch in dem Moment, als sie es dachte, wurde ihr klar, dass der ja auch von der Speisekarte verschwunden war, im selben Moment, als ihr auch Daniel abhanden gekommen war. 

Mist! Dabei hatten sie sich vor drei Tagen doch so toll unterhalten, während des nachgeholten Restaurantbesuchs, nachdem ihr erstes Date ja auf so dramatische Art und Weise mit einer Entführung zu Ende gegangen war. Und sie hatte wirklich gedacht, Daniel habe etwas für sie übrig! Das sah zwar heiß aus, wie Daniels Finger jetzt über Cams nackten Rücken glitten – aber das war, verdammt noch mal, der falsche Rücken! 

Unschlüssig betrachtete Vala die Szene vor sich. Zwei sehr hübsche Männer, die sich gar nicht so ähnlich waren, wie sie zu Beginn gedacht hatte. Camerons leicht draufgängerische Art, kaschierte viel Mitgefühl und Daniel war viel unnachgiebiger, als man im ersten Moment vermutete. Die beiden sahen wirklich zum Anbeißen aus in dem sanften Licht. Daniels schlanke Finger, die jetzt den Rand von Cams Taillengummis spielerisch nachfuhren, brachten Cameron sichtlich zum Schwitzen und schneller Atmen, denn der wisperte, wie nach großer Anstrengung: „Hör nicht auf!“

Das war ja ein schöner Reinfall! Sie hatte gedacht, sie hätte freie Auswahl, stattdessen vergnügten sie sich miteinander. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Auch wenn sie gerne noch etwas diesem sinnlichen Streicheln zugeschaut hätte, viel länger könnte sie kaum hier stehen bleiben, denn die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden wuchs mit jeder Minute. Zeit nach Hause zu gehen, musste sie enttäuscht denken. Nun ja, jedenfalls würde sie ihnen nicht auch noch das Buffet überlassen. Zumindest von den Erdbeeren würde sie jetzt einige essen. Genau! 

Gerade, als sie sich leise umdrehte, um wieder zur Tür hinaus zu schleichen, hörte sie Daniels Stimme: „Willst du nicht zu uns kommen, Vala?“ 

Sie erstarrte, die Klinke in der Hand. Er hatte sie gesehen und trotzdem weitergemacht? Hatte ihr nicht neulich noch General Landry gepredigt, was alles in der amerikanischen Armee verboten war? Die Menschen auf der Erde waren ja solche Spaßbremsen in vielen Dingen und sobald das Wort Sex nur im Raum stand, bekamen sie schon knallrote Köpfe. Um so überraschter war sie, jetzt Daniel und Cameron in so trauter Zweisamkeit zu sehen, denn sie erinnerte sich ganz genau, dass das da, auf dem Bett vor ihr, mit Sicherheit auf der langen Liste des Generals gestanden hatte! 

Aber jetzt einfach loszumarschieren und zu tun, als ob sie nichts gehört hätte, war wohl auch keine Alternative und so schlenderte sie ins Zimmer hinein. „Hi!“, grüßte sie die beiden betont selbstbewusst.  
Ihre jahrelange Praxis als Betrügerin – auch wenn sie es euphemistisch lieber „geschickte Geschäftsfrau“ nannte – hatte sie gelehrt, sich in unerwarteten Situationen wie diesen, ihre Verwunderung nicht anmerken zu lassen und eiskalt zu bluffen. Demonstrativ trat sie noch zwei Schritte näher an das Bett.

„Hallo, Daniel. Hallo, … Colonel!“ Sie betonte seinen militärischen Rang, zog ihren Mund schief und schaute spöttisch auf die beiden Männer herunter. 

Gleich würde Daniel voller Verlegenheit nach Worten suchen. Doch leider dachte er gar nicht daran.  
Stattdessen klopfte Daniel, der jetzt endlich seine Hände von Cameron genommen hatte, auffordernd neben sich auf das Bett. „Setz dich zu uns, Vala.“ Er lächelte ihr liebevoll zu. 

Was sollte das nun? Sie verengte ihre Augen und schaute ihre beiden Teamkollegen misstrauisch an. Sie mochte sich ja nach außen sehr ruppig geben, aber sie wusste genau, dass Daniel seit langer Zeit mal wieder jemand war, dem es gelungen war, ihren Schutzpanzer zu durchdringen. Vielleicht, weil er es so gar nicht darauf angelegt hatte. Wenn er jetzt nur mit ihren Gefühlen spielte, würde sie das tief treffen. Sie behielt ihre Abwehrhaltung bei und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Komm schon, Vala“, sagte jetzt auch Mitchell und machte ein bisschen Platz für sie. „Deine Valentins Überraschung essen wir später.“  
„Wie…?“ Wieso wussten sie davon?  
Doch sie hatte keine Zeit länger darüber zu grübeln, denn Daniel zog sie am Handgelenk zwischen sich und Cameron auf das Bett, wo sie sich völlig überrumpelt und relativ ungalant auf die Matratze plumpsen ließ. 

„Das hier ist unsere Überraschung für dich“, lächelte er beruhigend und ließ seinen Daumen über ihren Unterarm gleiten.  
„Wie soll ich das verstehen?“ Jetzt lief ja überhaupt nichts mehr nach Plan! Außerdem konnte sie es nicht leiden, wenn ihr jemand eine Situation aus der Hand nahm. Sie schaute von einem zum anderen Mann und drehte ratlos eine Haarsträhne über den Finger. 

„Du hast mich bei unserem letzten Essen gefragt, was ich davon halte, wenn du deine Aufmerksam Cameron zuwendest. Ich …“  
„Aber … ich wollte dich doch nur herausfordern! Konnte ich ahnen, dass du nichts Eiligeres zu tun hast, als mit ihm ins Bett zu fallen?“  
Cameron mischte sich ein. „Das war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon geschehen. Wir treffen uns ab und zu und …“  
„Und was mache ich dann hier?“ Sie schlug Daniels Hand, die immer noch auf ihrem Arm lag, zur Seite. 

„Du hast mir auch erzählt, dass es schön wäre, wenn die Teamabende mal als Orgie im Schlafzimmer enden würden und wie fürchterlich langweilig das bei uns immer wäre.“  
Sie schaute ihn gequält an. „Da hatte ich schon wie viele von diesen kleinen Dingern mit der Kirsche drin getrunken?“, erkundigte sie sich, als ihr ganz dunkel eine Erinnerung kam.  
Daniel grinste nachsichtig. „Etliche.“  
„Wenn du nicht willst, gehen wir halt alle ins Esszimmer und essen das, was du mitgebracht hast“, zuckte Cameron mit den Schultern und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. 

„Langsam! Langsam!“ Sie hielt ihn zurück und ließ ihren Blick über seinen beinahe nackten Körper streifen. „Das Essen läuft nicht weg.“  
„Daniel?“ Sie schaute den Archäologen fragend an. Es war nicht das, was sie sich erhofft hatte, aber die Alternative, zwei statt einem, war ja nicht gerade grässlich.  
„Wenn du magst, bekommst du jetzt deine … Orgie. Nur Sam und Teal’c haben wir nicht dazu eingeladen.“  
„Hätte mich aber nicht gestört“, stellte sie praktisch fest. Und mit Sam würde sie ja wohl auch noch mal ein Wörtchen reden müssen. So hinter ihrem Rücken Geheiminformationen weiterzugeben!

„Glaube ich dir gern“, entgegnete Daniel und legte erneut sanft seine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
Noch einmal schaute sie von Daniel zu Cameron, dann knöpfte sie den ersten Knopf an ihrer Bluse auf. 

„Also schön, Jungs. Auf einen erfolgreichen Valentinstag!“ 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

@Antares, Februar 2008


End file.
